


Between You and Me

by captainkippen



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cory is a professional rugby player, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, He's struggling with life, Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, These boys are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen
Summary: Cory Wilson is a professional rugby player struggling to raise his son and keep his younger brother out of trouble. He doesn't mean to fall in love, it just happens.





	1. Say It's Over Just As It Begins

Like any and all trouble that Cory Wilson ever finds himself in it starts because of his best friend. He has known Riz Nawaz since he was seventeen and they played on the same rugby team at their sports academy. They had a rocky start, butting heads over girls and teams, but once they got over themselves they realised how much they had in common. Going on to play professionally for the Bradford City Badgers together only solidified their friendship further and Cory doesn’t know what he’d do without him now. He has many talents, but saying no to Riz is not one of them. 

Especially when Riz ambushes right in his own kitchen. 

“No,” Cory says firmly. He was barely through the door with the shopping before Riz had appeared and started talking him into going out. It’s been five minutes of incessant begging and Cory can feel his resolve crumbling, but obviously, he isn’t going to let Riz know that. He continues to unpack the food without looking at him.

“Oh, c’mon mate. It’s been ages since you’ve been out, we don’t have training tomorrow and Jordan’s agreed to watch Jamie already.” Riz raises his voice slightly and calls out to the living room. “Haven’t you Jordan?”

Cory’s younger brother has one headphone hanging out of his ear while he sits sprawled across the sofa, concentrating hard on a drawing. He doesn’t even bother looking up, but he does give a thumbs up in the general direction of the kitchen.

“See?” Riz gestures at him. “Sorted. You got no reason to say no, man.”

Cory smiles to himself as he packs things away into the freezer. It’s amazing how much the two of them have changed in the past few years. The situation is a total role reversal - when they were younger it was always the other way around with Cory trying to convince Riz to go out or to do something stupid and irresponsible for a laugh. They’re not teenagers anymore, though, and Cory has actual responsibilities to focus on. Important adult things… like his son. And his career. 

“Cory,” Riz whines, leaning forward on the island. 

The mistake Cory makes is turning around and looking at his face. He’s wearing that annoying pleading face that he knows Cory will say yes to just to get him to stop doing it. Cory sighs.

“Where are we going then?”

Riz throws his hands up and cheers. 

“I knew you’d come round. It’s Harry’s for pres, then out to 66.” 

Cory groans. “I thought you said it would be a chill night?”

“It will be!”

“66 ain’t chill, mate. And aren’t we a bit old for pres by now?”

He hears Jordan’s snort of incredulity from the living room and chucks a tea-towel through the door at him.

“Hey!” His brother complains, throwing the towel back.

“If you’re watching Jamie tonight you get to pick him up from school too.”

“Fine,” Jordan shrugs. “I haven’t had a day with him in ages anyway.”

This is a fact that Jordan constantly bemoans - not being able to spend time with his nephew is the worst thing about his new job according to him. Cory would find the complaints annoying, but it actually just feels like a relief to know that his son has someone he can thoroughly depend on. He would never have thought Jordan would end up being a good role model for kids when he was younger, but he also wouldn’t have thought he’d end up being a present and hard-working father. It’s funny how things can change so suddenly. 

 

*******

 

Club 66 is packed. The club itself isn’t anything particularly special, the music is old and the interior is shabby, but for some reason it was always ridiculously busy. This might bother Cory if he weren’t already halfway to trashed. It’s so hot on the dancefloor that he can’t tell whose sweat is whose, and he can feel the bass thumping in his bones.  He’s not had this much to drink in a while, but the boys made him do enough shots early in the evening that he’s mostly managed to stop worrying about all the bills he still has left to pay this month, the ones that are going to have to go up against his dwindling paycheck. If he’s honest with himself he can admit that he’s actually having a lot of fun. He likes dancing, and between training, games and looking after Jamie, he doesn’t get many chances to go out these days. For once he actually feels like the twenty-four-year-old that he is.

“You want another drink, mate?” He yells at Riz, who’s busy grinding with a short blonde girl. 

“Nah, I’m good,” Riz yells back with a grin and a nod towards the girl.

Cory rolls his eyes and gives him a thumbs up before pushing his way off the dance floor and over to the crowded bar. He thinks he’s almost got the bartender’s attention when somebody stumbles into him, laughing loudly. Cory steadies the stranger.

“Whoa there!”

“Oh, sorry!” The guy says, still half giggling. “The ground’s a bit wobbly, yeah?”

“How much have you had to drink, mate?” Cory asks with a laugh.

“Not enough," He smiles widely, looking Cory up and down. "I’m Naveed, can I get you a drink?”

Naveed smiles up at him with the cheekiest, most carefree smile Cory’s ever seen, and that’s when he realises that he’s gorgeous. Cory’s stomach does a backflip. He looks around furtively to double check that none of the lads are in sight before he nods.

“Yeah, a drink sounds good.”

Naveed’s smile gets impossibly wider as he signals to the bartender. He manages to get them drinks faster than Cory’s ever seen anybody manage in a club, and slides one towards him. 

“So what’s your name?”

“Cory.” He means to use a fake name like he usually does with boys, but it slips out before he can stop himself. 

“Nice to meet you, Cory. I’m Naveed.”

“So you said.”

“Really?” Naveed looks surprised. “I must be drunker than I thought.” 

He laughs, and it’s not elegant, but Cory’s a little bit charmed anyway. 

“D’you wanna dance?” Cory asks on impulse. 

When he picks up a bloke usually he does it quickly, no messing about. Then again, when he picks up a bloke usually it’s not on a night out with his mates where any of them can see either, but it’s a crowded club and the lights of the dancefloor are low enough to make it difficult to see anyone’s face properly. It might be worth taking the chance tonight if it means he keeps getting to see that bright-eyed smile directed at him.

He takes Naveed’s hand and tugs him onto the dancefloor. Naveed cracks loud jokes about the people around them as they go, and Cory is caught up in a whirlwind mixture of his own laughter, the club’s flashing lights and deafening music. They grind against one another carelessly, and Cory realises that they’re still holding hands. He feels high on the vibrations of the music, he forgets about the jostling bodies around them and lets go of Naveed's grip to slip his hands onto the other man's hips. He’s never danced like this with another man before. It feels daring, and when Naveed leans his forehead against his he only grows bolder. Cory slips one hand underneath Naveed’s shirt, running his thumb across the skin just above the waistline of his jeans. Naveed tips his head to the side, leaning closer, and he can feel his hot breath on his ear.

“You feel like getting out of here?” Naveed’s asks in a low voice, just loud enough for Cory to hear over the music.

“Fuck. Yeah, let’s go.”

Somehow they make it to Naveed’s house without any disasters, which is a small miracle considering the way they keep tripping as they walk. Cory can’t stop looking at Naveed, his smile almost seems to glow in the dark. When they finally get inside he pushes him up against the door and grinds their hips together hard. Naveed moans and tangles his fingers in Cory’s hair, then pulls him in to kiss him roughly. Once they break apart Cory moves his mouth down to trail kisses down Naveed’s neck and collarbone, then back up to kiss him again. Naveed slides his hands down from Cory’s head to grip his ass, pulling him even closer, and Cory swears against his mouth.

“Upstairs,” Naveed gasps. “We should go upstairs.”

Words escaping him, Cory can only nod. They stumble up the stairs still half tangled together, pulling their shirts off as they go. When they finally reach the bedroom Cory pushes Naveed until he’s sitting on the bed, then kneels down in front of him and pushes his legs apart.

“This okay?” He asks.

Naveed stares down at him pupils blown wide, and nods enthusiastically. 

Cory moves forward and grips Naveed’s hips to pull him a little closer. Naveed leans back on his hands. His hot gaze burns into Cory’s skin. That’s all the encouragement Cory needs before he’s thumbing open Naveed’s jeans, sliding them down with his underwear and gently pulling out his cock. Naveed swears quietly at the touch. The sight of it makes Cory’s mouth water.

He leans forward and trails kisses along the inside of Naveed’s thigh as he starts to jerk him off slowly. Naveed lets out an impatient whine, making Cory smile into his skin. When he finally licks a stripe up the underside of Naveed’s cock the resulting shout of pleasure encourages Cory to do it once more and then take him slowly into his mouth.

“Fuck, Cory.” Naveed’s head is thrown back as he tangles his fingers in Cory’s hair once again. He bucks up, almost choking.

“Sorry,” Naveed says, not sounding sorry at all.

Cory is rock hard inside his own jeans, to the point that it’s almost painful. God, he hasn’t been this into sex in ages. It feels amazing. The taste of Naveed in his mouth, the sight of Naveed unravelling right before him, it’s all almost too much. 

“Stop,” Naveed says, suddenly. Cory pulls back instantly.

“Everything okay?”

Naveed nods.

“Come up here. Take your trousers off,” He says, and the cheeky smile is back. “I want to touch you too.”

Cory scrambles up, tugging off his jeans quickly, and pushing Naveed back on the bed. Naveed hooks his legs around his waist and slides one hand down his back and the other in between them. Cory mouths his way down Naveed’s jawline and on to his neck again. Naveed’s hand feels so good on him. He can’t get enough of it. It feels like he’ll die if he ever stops touching him. 

They rock against one another, fingers sliding roughly over hot skin, and Cory has to grip the bed frame with one hand to keep from losing it completely.

Cory’s orgasm hits him like a train. It’s Naveed moaning his name that finally does it, and he bites down on Naveed’s shoulder as he goes and comes all over Naveed’s hand and stomach. Naveed follows only moment later, and the sound he makes is the best thing Cory’s ever heard.

They lay there panting, covered in sweat and come. Until Naveed pushes him off to go and get a washcloth from the bathroom to clean up. He excuses himself with that cheeky smile, one that Cory can’t help returning, and disappears into the ensuite. 

Cory can hear him humming tunelessly through the half-open door. He gets up, pulls his jeans back on and slips out while Naveed is still in the bathroom. 

 

*******

 

The next morning Jordan walks blearily into the kitchen to find Cory whistling while he flips pancakes on the stove.

“You seem happy.”

“Am I not allowed to be?” Cory asks, smiling at nothing.

“Had a good night then?” 

“It was alright.”

“Didn’t hear you come in.”

“Came in late, didn’t I. Wasn’t about to announce my arrival and wake Jamie up.”

“You meet a bird?” 

Cory shrugs in a way that means yes without having to lie to his brother. Jordan accepts this, but it’s possible he’s not really paying attention because Cory has just pushed a pancake towards him and he’s already tucking in. He’s found that food is often the easiest way to distract Jordan from asking too many questions.

“What did you and Jamie do yesterday then,” Cory asks, as he slides into the seat across from his brother with his own breakfast.

“Took him ice skating, didn’t I? There’s a big outdoor rink that’s been opened in town for Christmas.” 

Jordan looks proud of himself. Sometimes Cory thinks being a good uncle is the only Jordan actually worries about. Most days he doesn’t even worry about looking after himself, just his nephew, but that’s a damn sight better than spending all his time worrying about drug dealers or clearing debt that isn’t his so Cory doesn’t say anything about it. 

“Have fun?”

“Yeah, he loved it. Says he wants to learn how to do it all proper.”

“What like with lessons and stuff?” Cory asks through a mouthful of pancakes. 

Jordan nods. He leans over the counter to pick up a leaflet that’s been dropped there and shows it to Cory. It’s advertising ice skating and dance classes at their local community centre. Cory frowns at the prices.

“I know they’re expensive but if I do a few more commissions I think we’ll be able to swing it,” Jordan says as if reading his mind.

Okay, maybe there was one thing aside from Jamie that Jordan actually cared about. He was convinced art was the only thing he was good at, which wasn’t true at all but it wasn’t much good arguing with him because he was too good at arguing back. In the past couple of years his work has actually been picking up steam, and he’s moved on from street art (mostly) to canvas and digital. He’s even developed a little following of dedicated fans, enough so that people pay him pretty regularly for his drawings. Last year Cory had saved up and bought him a graphics tablet, and he’d been working on a comic with one of his mates ever since. It was difficult not to be proud of his brother, so Cory didn’t try to stop himself.

As if on cue, Jamie trudges into the kitchen rubbing at his eyes. He plops himself down in the chair next to Cory and leans into his side.

“Mornin’,” He says grumpily. 

Cory smiles. Jamie really did look like him, only with lighter hair, and it's weirdly like looking into a mirror trapped inside a time machine.

“We wake you up?” Cory asks, ruffling his son’s hair.

“No, the sun did.”

“I’m sorry, pal. We’ll get those curtains fixed soon, eh? Jordan says you went ice skating.”

It’s like Cory’s flipped a switch. Jamie is suddenly wide awake and bright-eyed. Jamie launches into a ten-minute ramble about how great the skating was, how terrible at it Uncle Jordan was, and how by the end of it he could even skate without holding on to the wall.

“Enjoyed yourself then?”

“Yeah! It was well good. Can we go again? I want to do tricks and stuff!”

“Think you might have to learn how to stay standing on the ice first, mate,” Jordan teases.

Jamie sticks his tongue out at him.

“Oi, enough of that,” Cory laughs. “Or we won’t be getting you lessons, will we?”

Cory almost has to physically shield himself at the explosion of joy.

“We’ll get you signed up next weekend, then,” He laughs. 

 

*******

 

The week goes by in a blur. Cory tries to forget about his night out with the lads unless he's in bed or in the shower. It turns out that Riz met someone at the club too, the blonde girl he'd been dancing with, Hayley. He seems to really like her, and Cory definitely does not feel a stab of something like loneliness as Riz talks about the date they have lined up for the weekend. He signs Jamie up for ice skating lessons at the community centre to distract himself, and he and Jordan take him to skate at the outdoor rink as a treat on Thursday when he gets top marks on his spelling test at school. 

At practice, the lads from the team tease Cory for disappearing on them at the club and try to rib him for details of his conquest unsuccessfully. He isn't really sure how they'd react if he ever told them he likes boys as well as girls, but he's not particularly keen to find out.

It feels like he's only just blinked before the weekend is right on their doorstep and Jamie’s bouncing with the typical seven-year-old excitement from the moment he wakes up. His cheer is infectious, and it puts both Cory and Jordan in good moods. He babbles happily the whole walk to the ice rink, not caring whether his dad or uncle are even listening to him, and he continues his babbling to all the staff about how he’s going to become a famous skater. 

The other parents do the usual 'oh, but you're so young' when Cory explains he's Jamie's dad, and then Jamie proceeds to wipe out the second he steps foot on this ice only to bounce right back up and then do it again a second time. This is all objectively hilarious until Cory looks up and spots a familiar face and his sense of humour dies right on the spot.

“I’m Coach Haider,” Naveed says, sliding towards them on the ice, his eyes are locked in on Cory. “I’ll be teaching this class.”


	2. dig that hole a little deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream and miscommunications.

Cory’s pretty sure he stops functioning for a moment when he realises who his son’s new skating teacher is. At that moment he desperately wishes Jordan hadn’t had to leave them outside the community centre to head to an art gallery meeting, it’s a lot easier to break any tension when he’s there to cause chaos. Though, he supposes it’s a good thing because Jordan would definitely be suspicious if he could see him right now. It’s not that he’s panicking, it’s just he’s not sure how you’re meant to respond when you bump into somebody you had a really fantastic hook up with the week before and then snuck out on. He’s even more unsure of how to communicate ‘please don’t tell my son I like men because I don’t think he understands the concept of secrets and he will most definitely tell my brother and best friend’ to Naveed without having to pull him aside and physically say it with his mouth which he can’t do because then he’d probably have to explain why he snuck out too. If he doesn’t say anything and Jamie finds out then maybe his teammates will too, and then who knows what will happen because it’s not like the locker room is the most friendly place in the world for lads who aren’t straight.

Okay, so maybe he’s panicking a little. Naveed is still looking at him expectantly, and after a long and extraordinarily awkward pause Jamie pipes up.

“I’m Jamie, and this is my dad,” He says. “Usually he talks more.”

Naveed looks like he doesn't know when to laugh or not, and Cory forces down the desire to turn around and Lee by awkwardly sticking his hand out.

“Cory Wilson,” He says.

Naveed raises an eyebrow, but thankfully just goes along with it. He shakes his hand, and Cory tries to ignore the fact that the contact feels absolutely electric.

“Great. So, Jamie if you just come over here we're going to start with the basics. Your dad can sit over there with the other parents,” Naveed smiles at Jamie and gestures to where a gaggle of parents are sat chattering in the stands. Cory is by far the youngest, except for a young woman who looks around his age. He makes his way over and sits next to her.

“Hi, I'm Nas,” The girl pipes up. Cory introduces himself and they both turn to look at the kids surrounding Naveed on the ice.

“Is that your little brother?” She asks, pointing at Jamie.

Cory coughs awkwardly. Explaining this never gets easier. “Actually, he's my son.”

She doesn't make a comment about how young he is like he's come to expect, in fact, she doesn't even blink. “Oh that's cool,” she says. “He looks really excited.”

“Yeah... his Uncle took him skating and he's been obsessed with it since. He was begging us for lessons.”

“Well, you picked the right place. Naveed’s a great teacher. He’ll love it.”

“Good, that’s good,” Cory says.”What about you?

“What?”

“Which one's yours?" He gestures to the children.

“Oh! None of them. I just help Naveed out with class sometimes.”

“You two are good friends then?”

“Yeah, well I'm his wife so it would be a bit of a shame if we weren't,” She laughs.

Cory's world screams to a halt. Wife? Wife?! Naveed is married?

“You're married to Naveed?” He says, trying to keep his voice even. He's not sure if he succeeds, as she gives him a strange look in response.

“Yes, I'm married to Naveed,” She says slowly.

Naveed hadn't bloody mentioned that. Oh God, Cory had slept with a married man. Cory had been involved in an affair. What the fuck. He doesn't want to be a homewrecker.

“Sorry,” He says, recovering slightly. “You just look quite young to be married.”

“You look quite young to be a father,” She says back pointedly.

He laughs awkwardly. “I guess you're right about that.”

Fucking. Married.

“How long have you been together, if you don't mind me asking?” He's not really sure why he's making it worse for himself right now, but he can't stop it.

“Since we were seventeen,” She says. “We met while ice skating actually.”

“Oh, that's nice…” Married! “Are you a professional too?”

“Oh, what at skating?” She asks, then laughs gently. “Nah, I'm terrible at it actually. I always fall over. He's tried to teach me but I still feel safer when I've got one of those little penguin stands to hold me up.”

Cory tries to make his laugh sound less like he's in the middle of a crisis over fucking a married man. It must work because she continues talking about Naveed’s skating as they watch the kids be let loose on the ice. Cory is only half listening, caught between watching Jamie like a hawk in case he falls and thinking about Naveed’s marriage.

He hadn't been wearing a ring that night, Cory would definitely have noticed that - he'd had his fingers in his mouth at one point. What the fuck.

He’s finally snapped out of his haze by a pretty blonde girl appearing over Nas’s shoulder and grabbing her, making her shriek in surprise and then fall into a bout of laughter.

“Good morning to you too,” Nas says to her. “I thought you had to go into the office today.”

“Nah, my meeting got cancelled,” The girl responses, and proceeds to clamber over the seats until she's parked on Nas’s other side. She looks at Cory with a smile. “And who's this?”

“Oh! This is Cory. His son is new to the class,” Nas points out Jamie as she talks. “Cory, this is Missy Booth.”

Missy is squinting at him strangely as they shake hands. For a moment he feels like maybe she knows that he fucked her friend’s husband.

“Have I seen you somewhere before?” She asks.

Oh God, was she there at the club that night too? Had she seen him with Naveed?

“Uh, I don't think so,” He says.

She stares at him for a moment, then snaps her fingers excitedly. “Wait, wait I do know you. Cory Wilson? Don't you play for the Bradford City Badgers?”

A wave of relief floods through him. He nods happily, feeling much more in his depth with rugby talk being thrown around.

“That's me.”

“Is that a sports team or something?” Nas asks.

“Rugby,” He replies.

Nas turns to Missy. “Since when did you know enough about rugby to name players?”

“I don't,” She replies, hitting Nas on the shoulder with a smirk and nodding towards Cory. “He's that one that Nav’s always on about.”

A look of understanding dawns on Nas's face, and suddenly they're both grinning at him in a slightly frighteningly manner.

“Oh, this is good. This is too good,” Missy says. “Naveed’s a really big fan of yours.”

Naveed had known who he is. Oh God, this is all too much information to be able to process so early in the morning.

Cory’s saved from having to formulate a response by a loud whistle being blown and the children all skating back towards their parents. He checks his watch - an hour already gone by? Jamie walks clumsily up to him in his skates and tugs on his sleeve.

“Dad! Dad, I did it without falling, did you see?” He says excitedly.

Immediately all of Cory’s worries fade into the background. He lifts Jamie onto one of the seats with a smile and crouches down to help him unlace his skates.

“I did, you were amazing,” he says. “You'll be a pro in no time - did you have fun?”

“Yeah! It was great. Coach Haider is really cool. He can do spins! Did you see?!”

Cory did not see, he had been trying to avoid looking at Naveed in all honesty, but he's not going to mention this to his son.

“Who are you?” Jamie says suddenly. Cory looks up to see Jamie has twisted himself around to look at Nas and Missy with wide curious eyes.

“This is Nas and Missy,” Cory says, returning his focus to the skates. “Ladies, this is my son Jamie.”

“Do you like ice skating too?” Jamie asks them. The girls beam at him. It's not unusual for people to melt over Jamie - he has a habit of wrapping people around his little finger and making them coo about how sweet it is. Usually, those same people haven't witnessed him have a tantrum.

“Yes we do,” Missy says.

Jamie starts talking at them happily, asking what their favourite moves are and if they can skate backwards like Naveed can. Cory would find this all very sweet usually, but right now he is focused on trying to escape as quickly as possible. He's definitely making Jordan bring Jamie to practice next week.

Just when he thinks he might be able to make an excuse about having to go meet Riz in order to escape, Naveed skates over. He slides gracefully to a halt at the little door in the barrier beside them and leans across it with a wide smile.

“Good first lesson, Jamie?” He says.

“Yes!” Jamie cries, screwing his face up in a big grin and swinging his legs in joy.

“Coming back next week then?” He looks at Cory when he says this, and to his own annoyance Cory immediate notices how beautiful his eyes are once again.

“Should be,” He replies, trying to seem casual but missing the mark by about ninety miles. He ruffles Jamie's hair. “Gotta keep this one happy.”

Naveed almost looks fond. Cory hates it.

“So, we’re gonna make a move,” He says, then nods at them all. “It was nice to meet you all - Coach, Miss Booth, Mrs Haider.”

Naveed's fond look drops and he opens his mouth as if he were about to say something, then snaps it shut again quickly. Cory is about to move away and Jamie tugs at the bottom of his coat. Cory leans down again.

“Wait, dad! Can they come to get ice cream with us?” Jamie stage-whispers. “I want to ask Coach Haider so many things. Please?”

There have been a few instances in which Cory wished Jamie wasn't such a friendly kid, and this is definitely one of them.

“They probably have things to do, bud,” He murmurs in response.

“You said it never hurts to ask!” Jamie turns and looks up at them with big eyes. Cory curses internally. “Do you guys like ice cream? Will you come get ice cream with us? I like chocolate and dad always gets vanilla, but you guys can get whatever flavours you want!”

Cory can see that they want to politely decline, as one usually would, but they all have that flicker of uncertainty in their eyes when they look at Jamie’s face. Naveed over at Cory and says, “If it’s okay with your dad?”

Cory looks back at him, and there's something there in Naveed’s face that makes him feel like he isn't going to get a chance to run away from… whatever is happening between them. He says yes without even meaning to.

“Great!” Missy says. “I hope they do chocolate chip.”

 

*******

 

Staring into his bowl of vanilla ice cream (three scoops with caramel sauce on the top, obviously), Cory thinks this might be one of the weirdest days he's ever had - excluding the time he and Riz woke up in Dublin covered in body paint. Candy’s Ice Cream Shop is one of his favourite places to bring Jamie on his days off. It's a sweet little vintage place filled with bright red booths, an old jukebox that cranks out music from the 1950s in the corner, and a little mechanical horse that kids can ride on for 50p. It was the perfect place for Cory to escape to when they first moved here when everything was getting a bit overwhelming and he was still figuring out how life works.

Now though, it’s not doing such a great job of calming him down. It’s 10 o’clock in the morning, and he is eating ice cream with three people he barely knew, with his seven-year-old son chattering away about ice skating.

It turns out Naveed is absolutely hilarious, which somehow only succeeds in making Cory angrier at him. Combined with Nas he's absolutely lethal. Envy bubbles up inside Cory’s chest just watching them. He hates that he's finding it hard to dislike them, because that just makes this entire situation so much harder, and they keep asking Jamie questions and talking to him like he's a miniature adult and Cory usually loves when people do that - nothing annoys him (and Jamie) more than condescending baby voices. They talk about how they all met in school, how Naveed started his ice skating (a topic on which Jamie grills him intensely for ten minutes before Cory has to tell him he’s being rude, only then to be reassured by everyone that it’s fine) and Missy’s work as a fashion designer. The three of them are delightful, and for some reason this only manages to make Cory more aware of the fact that he took part in something that could ruin a perfectly happy marriage. He can feel himself getting angrier by the minute. Finally, after Naveed lets out a stupidly adorable snort at a joke Nas makes, Cory snaps.

“So Naveed,” He says loudly, stabbing at his ice cream with a spoon. “Nas says you've been together since you were seventeen?”

“Uh,” Naveed shoots a look at Nas and she shrugs. “Yeah, yeah we have.”

“I've always wondered what it's like to get married. Do you guys get out much?”

Naveed’s eyes narrow. Missy sniggers. Nas looks curiously amused.

“Yeah, we do,” she says. “Nav goes out all the time actually, don't you.” She elbows him sharply.

“Just a bit,” Naveed mutters, looking grow at his ice cream. “I'm sure I'm not the only one. You look like you get out a lot too, Cory. How do you find the time with this one?” He nods towards Jamie, who's being distracted by Missy showing him pictures of a cat on her phone. “I s’pose you have to sneak away early to get home on time, right?”

Cory states at him. How on earth is Naveed turning this around on him? He's the one who is married to a woman.

“Does that horse work?” Missy interjects suddenly, pointing her thumb back at the little machine.

“Yeah!” Jamie says. “Dad sometimes lets me ride it… but not too many times or I'll be sick. Dad, hey dad can I show Missy the horse?”

“Sure, buddy.”

Jamie gets up and runs excitedly to the other side of the room. Missy gets up, followed by Nas who says quickly, “I'll come!” And shoots a meaningful look at Naveed that Cory can't decipher.

“Can you make sure he doesn't fall?” Cory says, anxiously. “Sometimes he gets over excited and slides off.”

“'Course,” Missy smiles, and the two of them hurry off.

Cory and Naveed are left at the table staring at their respective ice cream bowls.

“You're married,” Cory says suddenly.

Naveed sighs. “Yeah, I am.”

Cory lowers his voice. “See, it's funny that. 'Cause you didn't mention it the other night. Sort of thing you tell people, usually before they go down on you.”  
“I don't know why you care so much,” Naveed says annoyed. “It’s not like you were exactly planning on hanging about. Who sneaks out when someone's in the bathroom?

Cory balls up his fists and resists the urge to throw the rest of his ice cream in Naveed's stupid face, which he thinks is very mature all things considered.

“I had places to be, as you pointed out helpfully earlier.”

“You're the one who brought it up!”

Cory looks away and takes a deep, shuddering breath. “Look. I don't appreciate being used-”

“You think you're the one who was used here?!”

“You're married!” He bursts out again. “I'm not just some… slut here for you to cheat on your fucking wife with. She's really nice, by the way, and in my fucking opinion maybe you shouldn't be sleeping with other fucking people.”

“Oh my God,” Naveed groans, putting his face into his hands. “You have got to calm down. It's not as dramatic as you're making it sound.”

“Not as dram- you're cheating on your wife!”

“You don't get it.”

“Then explain.”

Naveed makes a pained noise. “I can't.”

“Right. Great. Didn't think so, y’know I think it’s time for me to go,” He slides out of the booth and calls over to Jamie.

“Going so soon?” Nas asks as they make their way over.

“Gotta get this one home for some proper lunch,” Cory tries to smile but he's pretty sure he just looks like he's going to murder someone. Naveed doesn't look at him.

“Oh, but dad I don't wanna go yet, Missy has more cat videos!”

“Maybe Missy can show you those at skating next week.”

“Of course I can,” Missy says. “We'd love to see you both again. Wouldn't we guys?”

Nas agrees enthusiastically, “I'm sure Nav would love to ask you all sorts of questions about rugby - we didn't really get a chance to talk about you, Cory.”

“Yeah, well it was nice meeting you,” He steers Jamie out of the shop quickly.

“Are you okay, dad?”

“I'm fine, mate.”

“It's just… well, our house is the other direction.”

***

They get home to find Jordan lying spread-eagled on the kitchen floor. Jamie immediately climbs on him, and a shirt wrestling match ensues before they both calm down and Jordan gets up to make tea.

“Meeting go aright?” Cory asks, still tense.

Jordan obviously notices because he cocks his head up at him with a questioning look. Cory just shakes his head slightly, gesturing to Jamie. Jordan nods in acceptance.

“Was alright. Where’ve you been anyway?”

“Went out for ice cream.”

“It's been well boring here,” Jordan says. “Why weren't you answering your texts? I thought you'd died in a mad skating accident or something.”

“I didn't get any texts,” Cory says, patting his pockets for his phone. “Fuck.”

“What?”

“I've left my phone at the rink.”

“Well you'll have to go back and get it then, won't you?”

There is literally nothing Cory wants to do less than go back to that rink. He sighs loudly and rubs his hands over his face.

“Right, I'll go do that and Jamie can tell you about this morning.”

“It was awesome!” Jamie pipes up.

“Alright,” Jordan says. “And when you get back you can tell me why you look like someone shat in your cereal this morning.”

 

*******

 

Cory is lucky enough to make it back to the rink just before they close, and he slips inside to search for his phone in the stands where he'd been sat with Nas and Missy earlier on. It's not until he's found it and finally calmed down from his list phone induced panic that he realises he's not alone.

Nas and Missy clearly haven't noticed him either, too enthralled by one another to even see him. They're out on the ice, Missy skating circles around Nas and laughing as Nas clumsily gets up from tripping over. They look absurdly happy, and Cory isn't expecting it at all when Missy heaves Nas up only to give her a long passionate kiss.

His heart stops. Oh man, he owes Naveed so many apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to an awesome hufflepuff (@dark-magician100) on tumblr for being awesome and encouraging this fic's existence


	3. fuck it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory gives in.

**ME**  
Hey Naveed, it’s Cory Wilson. Can we talk?

**NAVEED HAIDER**  
How did you get my number?

**ME**  
Nasreen gave it me

**NAVEED HAIDER**  
Why?

**ME**  
I wanted to apologise to you

**NAVEED HAIDER**  
You know where to find me

 

The cold air nips at Cory’s skin, and he tucks his chin tightly into his coat collar as he walks. It’s early, the kind of early where the sky is a shade of groggy purple and the streetlamps still light the uneven paths. There’s a thin layer of glistening frost covering everything, and his breath hangs in the air in a gentle mist every time he breathes out. It’s a training day, but he’s out of the flat an hour before he really has to be. He checked on the community centre website the night before - Naveed does early morning training sessions for some of his older students, and Cory’s hoping to catch him before they start. This is all because of a conversation two days before, after he’d spotted Nas and Missy and realised what a complete buffoon he’d been.

Nas had caught up to Cory as he was leaving the rink - he hadn’t even realised that she’d seen him lurking. His head was so focused on what he was going to say to Naveed, and if he should even say anything at all, that he hadn’t even noticed she was behind him until she’d grabbed him by the elbow.

“That’s not what it looked like,” She’d said.

“‘Didn’t see anything,” Cory replied with a shrug.

She had given him such an unimpressed look that he’d given in immediately.

“I didn’t mean to intrude,” He’d said, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at his feet. “Forgot me phone.”

“It’s fine,” Nas had replied. Cory remembers being slightly in awe of how calm she’d seemed. If that had been him in her position he would have been completely freaking out. “Nav knows, by the way. It’s not… I’m not cheating on him, it’s just-”

“You’re both gay.”

They’d talked about it at great length - Nas actually had him come and sit down with her and Missy in the nearby cafe. There they had explained that Nas and Naveed had been married at eighteen, it had been Nas’s mother’s idea after Nas had come out to her. Naveed wasn’t out to his parents, and he was frightened. In turn, Cory had explained about the night out with the lads, going home with Naveed, and slipping back out. Missy had snorted so loudly it attracted looks from the other customers when she heard this.

“I was wondering why he was so grumpy,” She’d explained. “One of your games came on the TV and when he saw you he threw a dirty sock at your face. Usually, he sort of just drools over your thighs.”

“We won’t tell anybody,” Nas chimed in. “You don’t have to worry about that. We know what it’s like.”

“I’m not gay or anything,” Cory said.

Missy and Nas exchanged a look. Cory sighed. “No, I mean… I like guys, I like girls too. I can’t be out though, y’know… I’m a rugby player. My brother doesn’t even know.”

It had actually felt kind of amazing to tell somebody that wasn’t a hookup. Missy and Nas were so understanding about it, and for a moment Cory had felt about ten times lighter than he did usually.

“You should just tell Nav,” Nas had said. “He’ll understand.”

It had taken a little while for Cory to muster up the courage to seek Naveed out, but he knows if he doesn’t it will weigh on his conscience for the rest of existence until he shrivels up into a ball of regret. He also knows if he puts it off any longer he’ll just be distracted during practice, and he has no desire to incur his coach’s wrath. This season is too important for distractions.

When he gets to the community centre he slips inside, and the woman at reception looks like she’s falling asleep in her coffee. She waves him through without saying anything. The whole place has an eerie feeling to it at the moment - it’s so empty and bright. It’s like one big liminal space, and he doesn’t feel like he’s even really there.

As he’s been hoping, Naveed is there. He’s out on the ice gently skating up and down placing little cones along the ice. Cory stops in the doorway and just watches him for a few minutes. The graceful way he moves is breathtaking, and he looks so peaceful out there by himself that Cory doesn’t want to disturb him. Eventually, Naveed loops around, as he turns he spots Cory standing there. He skids to a halt and stares at him as if trying to figure out if Cory is actually there or not. He must decide he’s not hallucinating because after a brief pause he slowly skates towards the edge, and Cory moves forward to lean over the barrier.

“You’re really good,” He says, softly.

“Why are you here?” Naveed replies, tiredly.

“I told you… I want to apologise. I was- I was stupid, and I jumped to conclusions. I saw Missy and Nas together the other day, and they explained. So yeah, I’m sorry for yelling at you. And… I’m also sorry for that night.”

“I thought,” Naveed says, then pauses. “I thought we were having a good time that night, and when you left I don’t know. It just… yeah. Anyway, no worries. It’s fine. Forget about it.”

“We were having a good time!” Cory says - his voice comes out louder than he intends it to, echoing around the rink noisily. They both look around furtively, forgetting nobody is there to hear them. Once the panic subsides, Cory drops his voice again anyway. “We were, I mean I was at least. I just… I’m not- I don’t do that often, and when I do I don’t really- boys? Guys. I’m- y’know? I’m not looking for anything serious. I’ve got my son and my career. Y’know?”

Naveed looks like he most certainly does not know, which isn’t surprising considering Cory’s grasp on the English language appears to have deserted him completely. He closes his eyes briefly, and takes a deep controlled breath, before looking Naveed in the eye.

“I can’t be into men,” he says. “I just… can’t.”

“Okay,” Naveed nods and then, to Cory’s surprise, he lets out an amused huff. “So no chance of a repeat then? That’s a shame, you weren’t half bad in bed.”

Cory gives him a friendly punch in the shoulder, both of them laughing slightly.

“It’s fine,” Naveed says, skating backwards slightly. “Really. But if you ever want to like… talk about anything you can talk to me, alright? I know you don’t know me that well and all, but I know what it’s like to be hidin’.”

Cory’s throat unexpectedly thick of all a sudden. He swallows. When he leaves the rink it feels like he’s gained something, but he can’t tell what it is or what to do with it. It feels like unfinished business.

 

*******

 

The locker room is alive with banter when he gets there. The boys are unusually lively for the morning time, and Cory soon learns why.

“Riz is in love,” Harry coos when Cory asks what’s going on. He gets a shirt to the face from Riz for his troubles.  
“Oh?” Cory raises his eyebrows at Riz, who responds by ducking his head - he’s gone a little red which is not unusual around girls, but very unexpected around the lads.

“It’s nothing,” Riz says.

“He’s been talking to that girl he met at the club a few weeks ago,” Zain says.

“What? Why didn’t you say anything?” Cory asks with a grin, tugging his shirt over his head. “Not like you to keep things like that quiet. You not gonna introduce us?”

“Why would I want you losers scaring her away?”

“Worried she’ll ditch you for one of us? I don’t blame you… must be hard having a mate as fit as me.”

The headlock Cory ends up in as a result of his word is completely worth it - it devolves into a wrestling match in the middle of the changing rooms that lasts until their coach comes in to tell them to pack it in and get out on the field. They’re running laps when Cory decides to properly address the situation.

“Why didn’t you tell me though?” He asks, jogging lazily beside Riz. “Thought we talked about stuff like that.”

“I don’t know,” Ri admits. “Didn’t want to jinx it, I guess.”

“You really like her, then? What’s she like?”

“Yeah,” He sighs. “She’s just… she’s really funny. And pretty. She’s a dancer, y’know? I don’t know… she’s just cool. I like talking to her. Don’t want it to stop.”

“Good for you, mate. I’m happy for you.”

They jog in silence for a couple of minutes.

“I really did want to tell you,” Riz says, quietly. “I just… I didn’t know how.”

“You should invite her to pizza night or something,” Cory suggests.

Pizza night is a time honoured tradition amongst the team. The last Friday of every month they all gather at someone’s flat, order an obscene amount of food, and watch terrible movies (usually a marathon of the fast and furious films) until they’ve all been reduced to nothing but sleepy pizza-filled blobs. Sometimes lads will bring their girlfriends, but that doesn’t happen often. Cory supposes it isn’t a very romantic way to spend an evening - surrounded by burping rugby players.

“Actually no,” Cory says. “Don’t do that.”

“Yeah,” Riz snorts. “I think I want to hold off on her meeting the whole team at the moment anyway, maybe just stick to you and Jord for the moment? Ease her in.”

“Sounds like a good idea. We could all go out to dinner or something, she could bring her mates too. Then maybe she’d be a bit more comfortable? Gets you meeting her lot out of the way too. I could get one of the lads to babysit.”

“Not a bad plan.”

“Great.”

“Great.”

Another beat of silence goes by before Riz speaks again.

“You gonna bring a date?”

“What makes you think I have anyone to bring?” Cory asks.

“Dunno, you’ve just been a bit weird lately. Thought you might’ve met someone or something.”

Naveed’s beautiful eyes flash through Cory’s mind. He shakes his head.

“Nah, no one. Just been stressing about the season.”

“Alright, mate. If you say so. You know I’m here to talk if you need, right?”

“I know, man.”

They finish their run in silence, Cory tries not to imagine a future where he could introduce a boyfriend to his teammates.

 

*******

 

Cory worries that Riz will decide to back out of their dinner - if he really does like this girl as much as he says then Cory wants to meet her. He wants to know she likes him too - if she’s as serious about him and not just messing his best mate around. Riz keeps to his word though, and they actually do make plans. They decide to stay in - Cory offers to cook. They’re having it at the Wilson’s place because everybody they know is too busy to babysit, and Cory still doesn’t really trust hiring strangers. Plus, their flat is a lot cleaner than Riz’s.

“So who’s coming?” Cory asks. He’s hurriedly shoving Jamie’s toys into random boxes to clear off the floor. Jamie is being no help, pretending to ice skate by sliding across the laminate kitchen floor in his socks. Lego gets everywhere - it’s the devil’s toy - he’s stubbed his toe three times today on the stray pieces scattered around.

“Uh, Hayley.”

“Obviously, you prat. Who’s she bringing?”

“Her best mate, her sister, and two mates I think? She said something about them making sure we weren’t secretly murderers.”

“Nice to know we come off as trustworthy.”

“Oh yeah, for sure.”

Cory’s efforts with the Lego are undone completely when Jordan bursts through the front door and comes skidding into the living room only to kick over the box and spill blocks everywhere by accident.

“Nice one,” Cory says, sighing and leaning back down to pick it all up again.

“Sorry,” Jordan says, not sounding sorry at all. “I got a show!”

“What?!”

“The gallery, the one downtown I had the meeting with last week? They want me to do a whole exhibition. Reckon they can properly sell my work.”

“Holy shit, that’s sick,” Cory says, grabbing Jordan and tugging him into a tight hug. The intercom buzzes behind them.

“Always said you’re gonna be famous,” Riz says, making his way over to the door. “Didn’t we, Cor?”

Cory is still squeezing the life out of Jordan, ignoring his little brother’s loud complaints, and talking about how proud he is when their guests come through the door.

“Wow, you’re really everywhere, aren’t you?” Cory looks up to see Nasreen Paracha stood in the door.

She’s not alone. With her are two young women. One must be related to Nas because the pair of them look startlingly alike, the other is very clearly Hayley. Behind Hayley stands Missy Booth, and much to Cory’s despair, Naveed.

“Are you stalking me?” He asks, releasing Jordan from his hold. Jordan coughs a couple of times and punches his shoulder.

“Fucking trying to kill me,” He mutters under his breath.

“Could ask you the same question,” Cory says. “This is my flat. What are you doing here?”

“Hayley’s my little sister,” Missy pipes up. “Didn’t realise you knew Riz. How do you know Riz?”

“Same rugby team,” Cory, Riz and Naveed all say in unison.

Everybody looks at Naveed. He shrugs.

“I pay attention,” He says, ignoring Missy and Nas’s matching grins.

“I’m Hayley!” Hayley says, pushing her way forward to kiss Riz on the cheek and introduce herself to Cory. “You’re Cory, right? Riz is always banging on about you. You’re his best friend, y’know.”

Cory grins and elbows Riz playfully. Riz shoves at him with a roll of his eyes.

“This is my best friend,” Hayley says, grabbing the other unfamiliar girl and tugging her forward. “Razia.”

“She’s my little sister, too,” Nas interjects.

“Nice to meet you,” Razia mumbles. There’s a pause and then she looks Riz directly in the eye. “If you hurt Hayley I’ll stab you, no joke.”

Cory likes her immediately. This is helped by the momentary look of sheer terror on Riz’s face, and the sigh of exasperation Hayley lets out before scolding her friend. Razia doesn’t look even a little sorry.

“And this is my big sister Missy, and Nas and Nav,” Hayley finishes the introductions.

“Right, uh,” Riz says, looking nervous all of a sudden. “Well this is Cory, but apparently some of you already know that. And this is his little brother Jordan.”

Jordan raises his hand in an awkward wave.

“Coach Haider!” Jamie appears in kitchen doorway suddenly, looking excited. The group all swivel around to look at him.

“Oh,” Cory says to Razia and Hayley, as Jamie runs over to give Naveed a high five and hug the others. Cory can’t tear his eyes away - Naveed looks absolutely thrilled to see his son. “Uh… this is my son, Jamie. He does ice skating lessons with Naveed.”

Riz makes a loud noise of surprise, one that he quickly tries to cover up with a cough for reasons Cory can’t decipher, and Jordan elbows him hard in the side. Cory shoots them both a suspicious look but decides it’s best to leave figuring out what they’re being weird about until after their guests have gone.

“Are you Riz’s girlfriend?” Jamie says, turning to Hayley once he’s torn his attention away from Naveed, Nas and Missy.

“That’s me,” Hayley smiles down at him.

“You’re really pretty,” Jamie tells her, earnestly. “Are you sure you want to be stuck with Riz?”

Cory and Naveed both snort loudly.

“Oi!” Riz grabs Jamie and starts to tickle him. Jamie’s giggles fill the room making everybody smile. “Cheeky sod.”

“Right, little man,” Cory says, once they’ve all calmed down. He walks over to Jamie and heaves him up - he’s honestly getting too big to be carried around now, but Cory’s trying to avoid thinking about that because the thought of Jamie growing up makes him nervous. “Time for bed. Be right back, guys. Jord can you get the food out of the oven, mate?”

“But dad-” Jamie complains. “I didn’t even get to ask Coach Haider any of my questions.”

“You’ll have time for that at practice,” Cory replies, walking towards Jamie’s bedroom. “Now’s grown up time. Say goodnight, Jamie.”

“I promise I’ll answer every single one on Saturday,” Naveed calls over Cory’s shoulder.

Cory takes his time getting Jamie ready for bed and tucking him in, only because he’s still trying to figure out how to act around Naveed without having any warning he’d have to spend the evening with him. Of course Riz would fall for Missy Booth’s younger sister, and of course there would be no way to avoid Naveed and his stupidly gorgeous face now - the universe was laughing at Cory right now. He’s not sure how he’s going to cope.

Hayley’s family seems to operate in a similar way to his - noisily and with as much chaos involved as possible. It takes ten minutes for everybody to decide where to sit, and it’s no help when Jordan steps on a stray piece of Lego and knocks a bowl of gravy off the side as he swears loudly. While Cory is getting everything onto the table he’s momentarily distracted by the mischievous look in Naveed’s eyes (he appears to be showing Riz terrible photos of Hayley while she’s not paying attention) and almost burns himself on one of the kitchen hobs. By the time they’re all sat down he actually feels a little calmer, if not a bit out of breath.

“This looks really good,” Missy says. “I wasn’t expecting it to be this fancy.”

“Cory cooked,” Riz says. “So if we all die of food poisoning don’t blame me.”

“I only cooked because if you leave Riz in charge of a kitchen he’ll burn it down.”

“That was one time!”

“You set a kitchen on fire?”

“One fire is too many fires, man.”

Their conversation is derailed entirely when Naveed takes the first bite of his food and moans happily. Cory drops his fork with a loud clatter and immediately dives under the table to retrieve it. Trust him to make a fool of himself every time Naveed is within five feet of him. He can hear Jordan and Riz sniggering, but elects to ignore it as he re-emerges with his face bright red. Naveed looks much too entertained by this, and Cory avoids his eye. Luckily, Nas seems to take pity on him a little and moves the conversation on.

“So Jordan Wilson,” She says. “Why have I heard that name before?”

“Uh,” Jordan looks a little like a deer in the headlights, he clearly hadn’t expected them to pay him much notice. “I do art and stuff.”

“He’s got work in some of the art shops downtown,” Cory says proudly. “And a webcomic you might’ve heard of. He went to a convention with it last year.”

“It’s well good,” Riz says, ruffling Jordan’s hair. “He’s got an exhibition coming up soon too.”

“It’s not been finalised yet,” Jordan mumbles.

“What kind of art do you do?” Nas asks.

“Just, y’know like-”

“Wait!” Razia exclaims suddenly. “No it’s not his art - didn’t you go to Ackley Bridge?”

Ackley Bridge was an academy school that had opened the year Cory left to play rugby. Jordan had managed to be suspended from there roughly three times for a variety of reasons that they mostly avoided talking about now. If it hadn’t been for the head teacher Mandy Carter realising Jordan actually had some potential and setting him on the right track he probably would’ve just ended up setting the whole place on fire.

“Oh my God,” Hayley says. “He did! You did! You were in my English class.”

A look of horror is dawning slowly on Jordan’s face.

“Didn’t you go out with Chloe Voyle?” Razia asks.

He looks at Cory for help. Cory decides to make the most of this moment while it lasts.

“You had a girlfriend, and you didn’t tell me?” He says in mock outrage. Jordan groans loudly in despair, much to the amusement of everybody else.

 

*******

 

After dinner, Riz suggests they all go up on the roof. He’s really pulling out all the stops to impress Hayley, and it’s clear she really likes him too. On the roof you can see for miles over the city and with Christmas nearing everything is lit up extra bright. The girls agree enthusiastically, pulling on their coats as they chat excitedly. They’re still ribbing Jordan, but he’s standing his ground with his own embarrassing memories of them during school. Riz just looks relieved everybody is getting along.

“You coming, Cory?” Nas asks as they filter out of the door.

“Nah, it’s a bit too cold for me. ‘Sides,” He nods to Jamie’s bedroom door. “I gotta keep an eye on the little one.”

“Alright, what about you, Nav?”

Cory hadn’t realised Naveed was still there, he turns to see the man leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Yeah, I’ll be right up,” he says. “Just gotta go to the loo.”

Nas shoots him a knowing look before closing the door carefully behind her. The room feels like all the air has been sucked out of it the second they’re left alone.

Cory clears his throat and starts picking up dishes to dump in the sink. “Loo’s down the hall on the left.”

“Thanks,” Naveed says and disappears to find it.

Cory’s halfway through filling the sink with bubbles when he hears Naveed pad gently back into the kitchen. He grabs one of the tea towels from where they hang on the counter and slides over to Cory’s side to help.

“It was a good dinner… I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Thanks,” Cory says. “You don’t have to help clean up. You’re a guest.”

“I’m being polite, the way me mum raised me.”

The thought of Naveed being polite strikes Cory as particularly funny.

“Polite boys don’t kiss like you,” He says, quietly.

“Clearly you haven’t kissed enough polite boys,” Naveed replies casually. Cory smiles to himself and hands Naveed a plate to dry. Their hands brush slightly as he takes it - a tingling feeling shoots up Cory’s arm. He can’t deny he’s pleased by Naveed’s appearance at dinner tonight. Something about his presence here in their apartment feels right... like it was meant to be.

“You keep showing up.”

“I swear I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“I know, it’s just…” Cory looks out of the window, down at the darkening streets. What is it about the night that makes secrets feel so much easier to admit? “It’s just it feels like maybe you keep showing up in my life because you were meant to be in it all along.”

To his surprise, Naveed doesn’t laugh at him. He just looks at him seriously.

“I can’t figure you out, Cory Wilson.” He says. “You think I’m the one who keeps showing up, but you danced with me. You came to my lessons. You came to my rink. You keep showing up in my life, but you say you can’t have me in yours. I don’t understand it.”

Cory looks at him. “Neither do I really.”

“Maybe you should stop worrying so much about what other people will think and start focusing on what you actually want,” Naveed’s moved closer now, and Cory’s not sure how that happened but he’s not about to complain. He can feel the heat radiating off him. Something in his mind clicks - it sounds suspiciously like his brain saying ‘fuck it’.

He leans in closer until their foreheads are touching. Naveed takes a deep ragged breath. Their noses bump gently.

"This is a terrible idea," Cory murmurs.

And then he kisses Naveed.


	4. everything he wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory and Naveed's relationship grows, but a nasty shock is waiting around the corner.

It’s not the most graceful of kisses. Cory’s hands are still slightly soapy from the dishes, and when he moves closer it forces Naveed to stumble back a little making their chins bump awkwardly before their lips can properly meet, but Cory can say without a doubt that it is one of the best kisses he’s ever had in his life. It’s tender and uncertain, and it makes his heart ache strangely when Naveed grips the front of his t-shirt to pull him in closer. The break apart breathing heavily, and Naveed smiles shyly as they look into one another’s eyes. 

“Took you long enough,” he says quietly.

Cory huffs slightly and returns the smile. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admits quietly. 

“That’s okay. Neither do I.”

“I’ve never had an actual relationship before, I might… mess it up.”

Naveed gives him a soft look that he doesn’t quite understand, and moves his hand up to gently squeeze his shoulder. “You won’t.”

“But how do you-”

“You won’t,” Naveed insists, pressing his lips firmly against Cory’s in a reassuring kiss. “It’ll take some time getting used to, we don’t even know each other that well yet, but…”

“But?”

“I feel like I’ve known you forever already. Is that weird to say?”

Cory shakes his head. He completely understands. There’s something about Naveed that just feels right, like even in spite of their differences the two of them are connected. They’re on the same wavelength as one another. Naveed knows what it feels like to hide. He has just as much to lose as Cory does in all of this, the stakes are no higher or lower for him even if the two of them are bearing different burdens. Somehow, despite this, Cory already knows it’s worth the risk. Naveed is worth the risk.

“Not weird, I get it,” he says, and it’s the truth. 

They’re soon interrupted by the return of their friends from the roof complaining about how cold it is outside. At the opening of the door the two of them jump apart guiltily, but nobody seems to notice anything. When they all sit down in the living room for a drink or two before the night’s end, Naveed curls up at Cory’s side and squeezes his hand while no one is looking. Definitely worth the risk.

***

It’s been a long time since Cory has been stressed about a date, and the experience only seeks to remind him why he doesn’t really like dating in the first place. There’s so much to worry about; what’s he supposed to wear? How does he style his hair? Has he buttoned his shirt in the right order and is he wearing anything that Jamie might’ve stained with felt tips when he wasn’t looking? On top of appearances he’s also suddenly filled with anxiety over his own personality. Cory’s never been lacking in the conversation department, or as one of his old teachers once put it he’s a “gobby little shit”, but he can’t help but fear he might say or do the wrong thing, or that his laugh will be annoying and his jokes will fall flat. Oh God, what if he can’t even think of any jokes?

He’s having a breakdown over this while gripping his hair and staring into the mirror when Jordan walks in. He takes one look at his older brother and sighs loudly. 

“I thought you weren’t that fussed about this date?”

Jordan, Riz, and all of Cory’s other friends because Riz has a big mouth and an inability to stop himself from teasing Cory when the opportunity presents itself, are under the impression that this evening Cory is wining and dining a beautiful lady he met on Tinder. Obviously, this is as far from the truth as Cory could get without arousing suspicion. He’s still not entirely sure he got away with the lie, because when he asked Jordan to babysit and told him he had a date Jordan had instantly raised his eyebrow. Cory had had to force himself not to look away, and hoped his ears weren’t going red. Jordan had an annoying habit of always seeming to know what Cory was thinking. However, he hadn’t questioned it too much, so hopefully everything is still okay.

It’s been a week since he and Naveed traded kisses in the kitchen, and even in the face of all his nerves Cory’s excited to see him. They’ve been texting back and forth every day, and when Naveed had agreed to go out on a date Cory’s stomach had practically done backflips. As a result the past three days have been a blur of a lot of distraction, a little fear, and plenty of anticipation. It’s amazing that he hasn’t vomited yet. 

“I’m not,” Cory says, dropping his hand and trying to act casual. From the look his brother gives him he doesn’t succeed. “I’m just- it’s been a long time, alright? Lay off me.”

Jordan grins. “Haven’t seen you this nervous in ages. You must really like this bird. What’s her name again?”

“Her name is none of your business.” Cory chucks a shoe at him. “I don’t want you or Riz Facebook stalking her.”

“So we can’t warn her off then? Oh well, I’m sure she’ll take one look at your ugly mug and go running.”

Cory grabs him and pulls him into a headlock, noogying him aggressively. The wrestle until they’re both breathless with laughter.

“Alright, alright,” Jordan wheezes. “Stop, we’ll wake Jamie up.”

Cory releases him, rolls his eyes and turns back to the mayhem that is his bed. A mountain of clothes has built up in the past hour and a half, and he’s still not certain he’s made the right choice. During the week Naveed had offhandedly mentioned that he was interested in going to see a local production of ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ that was running at a nearby theatre. Cory had seen his chance, swooped in and bought the tickets, and invited Naveed out before he could lose his nerve. He isn’t usually one for theatre, but if Naveed likes it he’ll give it a shot. Maybe they can go for drinks afterwards or something. This thought sends his mind back to when they’d last had a few drinks together, and he can feel himself going red. When did he become such a blushing schoolgirl about all of this? He sighs and runs his hand through his hair again.

“If you keep doing that you’re not gonna have any hair left,” Jordan points out. “And no offense mate, but I don’t think you’d really suit the skinhead look.”

“Shut up,” Cory mutters and checks his phone. He doesn’t have time to change again, so his current outfit will have to do. He hopes Naveed isn’t some kind of fashion expert because Cory has never been good at dressing himself. He practically lives in the same hoodie he’s had since his teen years, and the temptation to wear it tonight had been strong until his desire to actually look dateable won out. 

“Gotta go,” he says, and shoves Jordan out the way of the door. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“I’m not a kid anymore, you know that right?” Jordan calls after him. “Have a good time, I hope she’s not an axe murderer! Use protection!”

Sometimes brothers are the worst.

***

They meet on the shady corner of a street near the theatre, and it has Cory wondering if dating is meant to feel so much like a drug deal. Probably not, he decides, because he’s never really felt inclined to fuck any drug dealer’s he’s met… he’s never dressed up for any of them either. 

“Hey!” Naveed calls from down the street. He’s wearing a smile so big Cory’s anxiety instantly drops away. For some reason recently Cory’s been thinking maybe he built up Naveed in his head, and that the guy isn’t as drop dead gorgeous as he actually remembers. He’s very clearly been wrong because tonight Naveed is the best thing he’s ever seen in his life. Cory wants to fold him up and put him in his pocket so he can carry him around everywhere. 

“Wow,” Cory says in greeting. “You look great.”

It’s the understatement of the century. Naveed’s dressed in skinny jeans that show off his legs and a pastel blue jacket which suits him perfectly. His eyes are sparkling and his hair has been carefully styled in a way that suggests Cory isn’t the only one who’s been thinking a lot about this evening. Bombarded with a cocktail of unexpected feelings, Cory wants to take him home immediately and keep him all to himself. 

“You too,” Naveed’s eyes roam up and down his body in a way that makes him go hot beneath the collar, and suddenly Cory feels a lot less sure of himself than the past few times they’ve met. Everything feels very real all of a sudden. Here is Naveed, this beautiful, funny, whirlwind of a guy who gets along with his son and doesn’t mind that Cory’s a complete mess a good chunk of the time - everything Cory wants and more - and he wants Cory back. He presents opportunities Cory didn’t think he’d ever have, or more wouldn’t let himself have, and they’re right there for the taking. 

“Ready to go?” Cory says, plastering on a smile that looks more confident than he feels and holding an arm out.

Naveed snorts, but loops his arm through anyway. “Ready.”

It’s the perfect evening. Everything Cory was worried about is washed away within the first ten minutes. Conversation with Naveed flows so easily, and his laughter has the wonderful infectious effect of putting everyone around him at ease. They sit close together, thighs pressed warm up against one another, throughout the play. Every so often Naveed leans over to quietly crack a joke in Cory’s ear, making him shiver and bite down on a laugh at the same time. At one point after the intermission Naveed’s hand rests on his thigh, and Cory reaches out to trace the lines of his palm with his fingers. He loses track of bits of the play, paying more attention to Naveed than the actors, but he can’t bring himself to mind. 

At the end of the evening they do get drinks, but rather than going to a bar Naveed insists they return to the ice cream place for milkshakes. It’s a little scary, Cory thinks, that this evening might be the best he’s ever had. The fear isn’t anything like the dread he’s felt going out with other people before though, it’s more like adrenaline. It washes over him quickly, unexpectedly, and leaves him feeling a little drunk on Naveed’s smile and more than a little addicted to the way he says his name. 

“You talk with your hands a lot,” Cory laughs after Naveed has to save his milkshake for the third time in his telling of one anecdote. Naveed grins at him.

“Nas always says I’m a safety hazard.” 

“I reckon she’s right. You’re a distraction to everyone walking around looking that good all the time, you could cause an accident. Shouldn’t be allowed out.”

Naveed kicks him lightly under the table. “Flirt,” he says, accusingly.

Cory tangles their feet together with a smile. “You like it.”

“Maybe. Don’t let it go to your head.”

Saying goodnight is hard. Cory doesn’t want Naveed to go, and when they find themselves at the corner they met up on Naveed drags him into the opening of an alley where the light of the streetlamps doesn’t quite reach to reel him in for a long kiss. God, Cory never wants to stop kissing him. The feeling of Naveed’s hand in his hair, the stubble on his jaw, the taste of him… the more they kiss the more Cory craves him. Here in this half-dark alley, slightly illuminated by the orange glow of the city, they’ve created their own little bubble that no one else can touch. 

“You’re gonna be so much trouble for me,” Cory murmurs when they pull away breathlessly. He leans his forehead against Naveed’s and runs a finger down his cheek. 

“What are you on about?” Naveed teases. “I’m an angel. Never caused trouble a day in my life.”

Cory huffs. “Don’t believe you.”

“Best kind of trouble this,” Naveed says, and leans in for another breathtaking kiss. “Gives you something to think about.”

Oh, it does. Cory thinks about it in the shower, he thinks about it at work during practice, he thinks about it in every moment of free thought outside of actually getting on with his life. The next few weeks with Naveed are bliss. After lying about seeing a girl once, it gets easier the more he does it. They go out several more times; there’s the trip to the arcade that reminds Cory of being an idiot kid wasting his pocket money on the claw machine, and the visit to a nearby museum that they end up getting kicked out of for being too loud, and the night they meant to have a fancy dinner but ended up only getting halfway through their starters because it turned out Naveed had a free house and they were both too eager to get back into bed with one another that they gave up all pretence of wanting to do anything else. Each date has left Cory feeling like he’s walking on air, earning him amused looks from Jordan and Riz when he sings along to the radio in the mornings, or when he let’s Jamie have more ice cream than he probably should. On top of that, he gets to see Naveed at the ice rink for all of Jamie’s lessons, and they spend those hours shooting each other looks that are probably a lot less subtle than either of them think. Even his rugby is matching his good mood at the moment, he’s communicating with his teammates and actually agreeing to go out rather than worrying too much about Jordan and Jamie and whether he left the light in the bathroom on.

He’s never felt quite so good about himself, which makes the morning he opens his front door to the last person he wants to see all the more terrible.

“Hello, son,” Kevin says, and hearing his voice is like being dunked in an ice bath - painful and a snap back into reality. “‘S been a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a plan for this one, I know where I'm going with it, the idea came to me while I was in the bath. At some point Missy and Nas will show up too. Enjoy!


End file.
